Bree and Diego - The Afterlife
It was pitch black when I opened my eyes. I have no idea where I am but I immediately get up from the ground where I was laying. I tried to recall what happened to me but no memories came. In fact, I don't remember a thing. As I walk quietly, the wind blew hard producing a low howl. It was dark and quiet. And I gotta admit that I feel a bit scared. Where am I? And how on earth did I got here? I walked for eons as far as I'm concerned but still, nothing happened. I feel like I've been walking forever in the darkness. But despite the fact that I'm so confused, I still continued to walk. When I feel frustrated, I would run and when I get worn out, I would walk. I don't know how long I've been doing that but I know my feet are giving up. And just before I finally gave up, I saw something... It was dark but I can clearly see it. It was just a small shiny white dot, about the size of a baby's pinkie finger. In a dark place like this, you can clearly see white even if it's just a speck. Feeling delighted to finally see something other than the darkness, I headed straight to the dot's direction despite the fact that my legs hurt. As I ran further and faster, the little dot was actually getting bigger and bigger until I found myself standing in a clearing. It wasn't a dot, it was a clearing! But how the hell did that happened? One minute I was standing in total darkness and following a dot then the next, I was in the dot which was actually a clearing and not a dot. The aching feeling on my legs just disappeared at the moment I saw the clearing. It was quiet and at first the brightness of the light almost blinded me. What surprised me though was a familiar figure standing just a few meters away from me. And at the moment I took a step closer to the figure, all the memories from past to present came right back into my brain. That's right, I'm dead. But still, where am I? As I walk closer to the lone figure, I was stunned to see the person's face. My feet wobbled as I look at him, from his curly black hair to his lean body. It's him. "Diego," I heard my own voice whisper, my voice was almost inaudible. "Hey, Bree," he greeted casually, looking straight at my face with his dark eyes. I quickly walked closer to him until we're just an inch away from each other. "Where are we?" I asked curiously as I continued to stare at his smiling face. "In a place where we can be peaceful," he replied as he cupped my cheek. I don't know how long we've been looking at each other but I'm happy for the first time. I want us to be like this forever. At least we're together this way. Diego looks so much happy and he looks much better than the last time I saw him. There's no one that can disturb us here now and here, the 2 of us will never live in a lie. I know that I have to let go of my past now because this is my new life, with Diego. The wind blew again at the same time I felt Diego stroke my hair. "I can't believe that you're finally here, Bree," he murmured in my ear, his voice sounded happy and sweet. "You should try to," I whispered back as he smiled at me. "I am. I missed you," he said gleefully. "Yeah? Well, I missed you too," I told him before hugging him tightly. Even if he died a few days earlier than me, I still feel like we haven't seen each other for ages. The weird feeling on my stomach had been there again and now I don't wanna deny what it is. Yup, I guess I've fallen for this handsome guy hugging me. I watched with butterflies flying around the pit of my stomach as Diego pressed his soft lips against my forehead. It's enough to make me feel more than alive. "I love you Bree," he whispered against my forehead but it's enough to bring a tingling sensation right into my stomach. I feel like I'm in paradise as his soft lips make their way down on my lips. In the past, Diego had always kissed me but I never get to kiss back since he just pecked my lips in those moments but now was the perfect time. As his lips slowly brushed against mine, I passionately moved my lips with his, following the rhythm. It felt so good and it made me wonder if our lips were made to fit each other. As the kiss gets deeper, I felt his arms around my waist and took it as a signal to wrap my arms around his neck. I don't want this moment to end so badly. "I-I love you too," I murmured in his ear right after we break our kiss. He grinned at me sheepishly before hugging me again. As I hug him back, I know that we still have forever to be with each other. And in our little forever, no one will ever disturb us again. It's just me and him, together. Eternally. "Guess what Bree?" he murmured, looking at me happily. "What?" I breathed, still hugging him and not wanting to let go. "I already made up a secret handshake," he whispered in my ear, causing me to giggle. Well, being dead isn't that bad after all... This is a FanFiction Story by PenMate and the FanFiction name for this story is The Blissful Afterlife of Bree Tanner Category:FanFiction